


Lost on You

by IvvyQueen



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, also this is less than like 800 words so, this is what imo should have happened at the end of DoC but SquareEnix is a company of COWARDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: Once everything was said and done, once the dust had set and Omega Weiss was destroyed, what is there left to do but seek the one you care about the most?





	Lost on You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, or any of the characters here present. This is just a work for fun and I gain nothing from posting it.

‘‘Has anyone seen Yuffie?’’ Tifa asked, her eyes glancing from atop a pile of debris.

‘‘She ran off as soon Omega Weiss was destroyed… Should we go and seek her?’’ Cloud turned to the rest; a slight chuckle escaped from Tifa’s mouth.

‘‘No, I think it’s best we leave her be now’’ She answered, wrapping her arm around Cloud’s.

‘‘C’mon ya lovebirds, it’s bad enough we have to wait for the other two.’’ Cid mumbled the last bit under his breath, though it was loud enough for Barret to hear, which made him tilt his head.

—————————————————————————

‘‘Vincent! Vincent where are you?!’’ She screamed at the top of her lungs, moving hubris and debris around, digging in. Her efforts stopped when less than 10 feet away, a mountain of debris moving and falling aside. The cloaked man rising as he coughed out dust.

‘‘Yuffie?…’’ He looked at her, a little surprised to find someone in front of him at all. His cheek was a little scratched, he had a little cut on his forehead and his clothes were both dirty and a little scratched, though it was mostly undistinguishable from the holes in its design.

‘‘What are you doing here?’’ He questioned as he approached her. She was almost running towards Vincent, stopping mere inches away. She stared at every small wound and scratch on him, tears welling up at the corners of her eyes.

Vincent was caught frozen in place, his mind didn’t catch why she was tearing up at all, was it something he did? Was it his fault even?

‘‘Yuffie, are you alrig-’’ She jumped to hug him, her arms wrapping around his neck, her cheek right next to his. Out of instinct, he caught her and embraced her, a pink blush crossing his face now.

‘‘You big dumb idiot! Th-that was so reckless and stupid!’’ She squeaked out, sniffing back tears of relief. His eyes wandered down and held her closer, fingertips caressing her exposed back. I guess I was quite reckless, he thought.

‘‘Are you alright, too?’’ He backed a little, lifting her face with his finger. She nodded and her angry frown turned into a soft smile. It was impossible for him not to soften as well, staring at her his heart fluttered, he gently got her back on her feet, but neither pulled away from the embrace.

‘‘The others are okay too; they must be waiting for us inside the Shera.’’ She tugged his hand and tried to pull him into walking, to no avail as he pulled her back closer. The ninja’s eyes widened, and her blush was more visible to him, this time he wasn’t letting her look away.

There were a few short moments of silence, red eyes locked with brown ones. She tiptoed, a little awkward admittedly, earning a lighthearted chuckle as he lifted her in his arms.

Lips met in a deep, fervent kiss; her hands grabbed the sides of his face and caressed his cheeks, even in the kiss she smiled, forgetting to breathe as his hold became tighter and more passionate.

‘‘V-Vincent..’’ Yuffie gasped a little, he barely let her finish his name before he was back to kissing her, savoring her until they both heard a different voice calling for them.

‘‘Vincent? Ms. Kisaragi?’’ It was Shelke, who had found her way across the rubble, she cocked her head in curiosity. Vincent and Yuffie hurried to pull back and away from each other, a furious, deep red blush on their faces.

‘‘Um, hey Shelke, we were going back to the ship, would you like to come with us?’’ Yuffie proposed, extending her hand a little. Vincent however, used his cape to try and hide how embarrassing it was to be caught like that, he wasn’t embarrassed of kissing Yuffie though, but he recognized he was being a little too passionate for public eye.

‘‘Am I really welcomed?’’ Shelke asked, Yuffie nudged Vincent’s arm, which made him snap out of his thoughts.

‘‘A-Ah, yes of course Shelke, of course you are.’’ He let out a small cough, and the brunette nodded, she was walking ahead of them and signaled for them to hurry up.

They exchanged a glance and a knowing smile, fingers lacing on the way back to the ship.


End file.
